littlechaosfandomcom-20200213-history
I.n.f.e.r.n.a.
I.n.f.e.r.n.a. is seven personas within one person. She is a member of the Fallacious Five. Character history The seven selves of I.n.f.e.r.n.a. each have their own history up to the point where they merged. Victims of a dangerous experiment that went wrong, the seven girls were all combined into one body three years before the start of the story. For years they avoided company, each struggling to cope with having six other people in their head, but eventually they developed limited control and were able to return to society, where they were tracked, examined, and finally approached by Sagacity, who invited them to join the Fallacious Five. * Ivy Ivy was an only child who was given everything she could ever want, but she didn't want most of it. She had tagged along with Anji, her neighbor, on the day they were merged. She had been trying to get away from her family, and, in fact, hasn't seen them since. * Nissa Nissa doesn't actually remember her life before I.n.f.e.r.n.a., probably because she's so young. She just remembers that she had been playing outside and had gotten lost. She swears she can't possibly remember it, but she does have nightmares about her family calling out to her and not being able to answer. * Fallon Fallon was the eldest of eight siblings and since her mother's death, she had taken on the maternal role in her family at the ripe old age of twelve. It was while running away that she encountered the other six selves. * Erie Forgetful little Erie has absolutely no idea what happened to her before I.n.f.e.r.n.a. Either that, or the memories are so painful that she's buried them far too deep to be found. * Regan Regan, a psychotic pyro, had virtually no family to speak of, and barely a scrap of sanity. She had been on the run from the police for burning down a church when she encountered the other six. * Nyla Nyla doesn't really talk about her past, but not because there was anything wrong with it. She mostly just regrets that it's over, but there's no way she's letting anyone know that. She is the only one who completely remembers her life before, and she spends a lot of time wondering which is better for her. * Anji Anji had been bullied a lot on her own. On the merging day, she had been trying to avoid all the people who picked on her, and she had let Ivy tag along because she knew the kid had her own problems to avoid. Personality * Ivy Twelve-year-old Ivy is skittish and nervous about everything. She's shy and friendly, but she has serious trust issues and an inferiority complex. Ivy is the kindest one, a trait that isn't really valued in the eyes of her teammates, but she's also a fantastic diplomat and always sticks to her word. * Nissa Eight-year-old Nissa is hyperactive and cheerful at all times. Oftentimes she can't be calmed down, and everyone else has learned to ignore her craziness. She is the youngest one, and the craziest. She can cheer anyone up, no matter how down they are, and she looks at life as one big game. * Fallon Fifteen-year-old Fallon is quiet and calm. She's a good friend, and very mature. She's closest to Anji, and views the younger members of the team in almost a motherly way. In almost every way, she's a perfectly normal teenage girl. * Erie Ten-year-old Erie is a distractable supergenius. In a Sherlock-Holmes-esque manner, she notices absolutely everything, and has an endless database of knowledge locked in her mind. Her intelligence nearly rivals Sagacity's, and she is usually the one to dumb his words down. However, she tends to wander off into her mind without really noticing and often misses important speeches. * Regan Fourteen-year-old Regan is certifiably insane. She had a crummy upbringing, and some point along the way she lost touch with reality. She is rather sadistic, although she cares deeply for certain people, especially Erie(her chess partner), Nyla(her fellow cynic), and Nissa(the kid everyone wants to protect). * Nyla * Anji Powers and Abilities Relationships I.n.f.e.r.n.a. and Little Chaos I.n.f.e.r.n.a. and Sagacity I.n.f.e.r.n.a. and Instance I.n.f.e.r.n.a. and Shimmers Appearance * Ivy * Nissa * Fallon * Erie * Regan * Nyla * Anji Category:Characters Category:Fallacious Five Members Category:Females Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Humans